Ireland, right?
by KingOfLiechtenstien
Summary: The youngest of the Irelands tell you a little bit about her self-well sort of... Enjoy my friends, enjoy. She swears once and only once. Osaka for Ireland because that seems to be a thing...
1. Just the republic

I could tell about myself. I could tell you of the wars, emigration, pain and suffering my people have faced. I could tell you about the first time I saw my brother smile. I could tell of the pain and abuse I suffered at the hands of the Church. My time as a country has been short when compared to many of my counterparts. But were it not for the pain, were it not for the abuses suffered, of the injustices served, I would not be here as I am, or at all.

I am Ireland, the 26 county republic lying to both the North and South of the region of the U.k. known as Northern Ireland. I am not, nor was I Hibernia, Eiru or a "United Ireland". That was and is my Father. Though finding him is quite the task, last I heard, he was knocking about a late bar somewhere in Scotland. I'm not here to talk to you about him though. I could tell you about him, but that's not for today. I'm the only girl in the British Isles and the only one to gain full independence from the U.k. which makes me the black sheep of these isles simply because I'm as British as Canada is American.

All you need to know is that right now, I'm not doing well economically. And that the weather is really fecking shite here. Seriously, it's April and I had to defrost m car this morning. It snowed on Saint Paddy's day and me brothers losing sheep and livestock. I spent most of last week helping him feed his sheep from a helicopter. It was unbelievable. I mean lads it's spring for Christs sake you'd expect the world to keep with the calender.

My human name's Elbha-Mary Kelly. To most I'm simply Ireland, friends call me Molly and enemies call me misfortune. There are many things I could let you know about me, but you're not gonna find out any sort of straight answers so I'm afraid you're just going to have to put up with that. I do have reddish blonde okay gingerish hair and I burst into flames with exposed to the sun for any length of time, well that's at least what it feels like. My eyes are blue to the left and green to the right. Recently I seemed to have developed a fear of real estate agents and I refuse to go for walks in the country side with out some sort of branch to break in case badger crosses my path.


	2. 2p and Male

2p!Ireland  
Human name: Ann-Marie Murphy  
Description: Athletic with a big bust. Blood red hair left un plaited and in waves and swap her left and right eye colour. Wears a short black dress and heals. Less freckly  
Personality:  
Like the regular Ireland, this Ireland is sharp and witty with a dark sense of humour. She would slag off her friends, if she had any... This Ireland thinks nothing of a little homicide and torture is something she rather enjoys in her spare time. Her relations are bad and has made more enemies then friends since becoming independent. She dislikes spicy food. Uses magic to manipulate others with no problems from her conscious.

Male!Ireland  
Human name: Micheal-Evan "Mikey" Kelly  
Description: 5ft 10. Shaggy ginger hairy hanging just above his shoulders. Well built but not muscled just really well toned with broad shoulders. Wears an open shirt over a Thin Lizzy tshirt and beaten old straight cut jeans and trainers. He wears hoodies even though he's kinda old to be doing that. Very freckly. Frecklier then the usual Ireland. Permanent 5 o-clock shadow.  
Personality: Pretty much the same as the usual Ireland but surprisingly chivalrous to women. He sings more when he's drunk and believes that he and Micheal Flatly are on in the same. Slightly weaker with magic. Dislikes Scotland a bit more.


	3. say what?

**Phrases from Irish daily conversations that confuse other countries.**

Didjya (Did you)  
Their absolutely chronic.= really sick  
How's the head?= How is your hangover?  
I'm dying. = I'm Feeling terrible.  
My throats actually killin' me= I want some sympathy but I'm not really in that much pain.  
I'm freezin'.= Frequently said by Irish females. They're always cold.  
I do be down there a fair bit now.= I'm there a lot.  
The face on ya. =Have you had a look at your self recently?/ Stop pulling faces.  
Yer mental =You're crazy (good/bad)  
Nice from far but far from nice, right?= nice to look at but you wouldn't want to spend long with whoever you're talking to.  
Well, I couldn't go te bed with drink in the house. =an excuse for drinking a lot, particularly on a weeknight.  
Body off bay watch - face off crime watch. = You've a nice body but you're ugly.  
I'm banjaxed. =I'm wrecked  
I was only havin the craic.=I was only joking  
Get that into ya.=Drink/eat that  
He's brazen =Very angry  
Well he's a devil for that. =He really loves that/ that's his krypotonite (devil said as Divil)  
Come here to me till I tell you =Listen to what I've to say  
He didn't look well =He looked ill  
Well tell me this now =Give that information you're implying/ I have a question.  
Aren't you a lucky ducker= Lucky fucker  
Ah go on =take/have it, usually followed by  
Ah go on, ye will of course =This is done three times, it proves the offer is genuine and that the person being offered is not just being polite in declining.  
The whole kitten-cabodle =The whole song and dance  
Ahh, don't be bothered with all that rigmarole now= Comment on bureaucracy, democracy and anything that involves a great deal of preparation. Also stop stalling  
Come in here now till I get a look atcha = Let me look at you  
Welcome home to Kerrygold = proper butter you can only get in Ireland. Tastes like home  
Well we're keeping you =You're brilliant/funny/ I like you  
Wasn't it a hoot? = Wasn't it fun? Emphasis on the word Hoot  
You're tired = That's what's wrong with ya, isn't it now? (when a problem can't be identified)  
We'll be having less of that horseplay now = Less messing ,please  
Give it welly=Effort  
Give it some gusto now = enthusiasm and effort  
Sure you're an awful rotter now, aren't you? = Liar/ fib teller, it's humorous  
Will you just stop it now, you're driving me scatty = Crazy  
I'll give you Funderland in a minute now! = A threat usually to hit or scold someone, funderland changes circumstantially. Implies a wooden spoon maybe used.  
Are you codding me? = Are you taking me for a fool  
Isn't it a laugh? = fun  
It was an absolute disgrace, an absolute fucking disgrace.= When people make a spectical of themselves it refers to their behavior.  
Where did I get you from? = Acting out of character/ how are we related.  
Do you know now what you can do for me... = a favour, usually odd, not difficult, may lead to a prank/gentle mocking  
Well are you're all snazzy now? Rigged out like that now = a comment on appearance  
Well isn't it well for you now? = That might be how you do it, but I have my way./I wasn't giving what you just said a great deal of attention.  
Well he's a right gurrier now = A messer  
Come off it = are you being serious/get off your high horse  
Gowan outta that now = Stop pulling my leg/ Stop  
Sure you've a bad aoul dose a that = You've a tough illness to beat  
Well talk to me now then = I'm listening./Tell me  
**  
Sending anyone to bed, but especially America/ those younger looking then her**  
It'll be straight up after this now. = You've got about half an hour/until the end of what you're doing then you've to go to bed or it's the wooden spoon for you.  
Right up now. Straight to bed for you, it's over now. You're going up. = Seriously, go to bed, I'm getting the wooden spoon if you don't


End file.
